


Red Sweater

by Kittyrocket1



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Quarantine related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrocket1/pseuds/Kittyrocket1
Summary: Quarantined related in a non angsty way, but still mentioned
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Red Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I lost the baby"  
> No, not in that way don't worry  
> I don't own the characters of course  
> No beta  
> And also english isn't my first language, sorry for the typos you may find

Ross slowly opened his eyes. The morning light was still pale and he reveled in the thought of a few more hours of sleep. He had to be up at seven to feed the animals and sort out some pest problem in their apple orchard, but it was still not time to leave the bed and face the day. 

He turned on his side, seeking the warmth of Demelza, but found only the covers lifted on her side. He lifted himself on an elbow to see if she was in the bathroom but the light wasn’t on. She was a natural early riser, a benefit to their line of work, but this was way too early even for her.

Then he heard noise in the kitchen, frowning he grabbed his phone and the lock screen said 5:32 am, along with the view of his red hair beauty glancing sideways at the camera while holding a puppy version of the dog they had rescued a few months ago, who now surely slept soundly on a basket near the fireplace in the library.

He got out of bed, idly scratching his beard and walked barefoot to the kitchen. Demelza was wrapped in a fluffy forest green robe, her long hair still in the messy braid she slept with. She was glancing at the window facing their farm and seemingly lost in thought.

He heard her sniffling and then a quiet sob broke his trance. He reached her, touching her shoulder.

“Love, what is it?” he asked softly, his voice still rough with sleep. Demelza stilled and hunched her shoulders a bit.

“Oh Ross, I’ve fucked it up” she said with her voice full of sorrow. Frowning in confusion, he slowly turned her to see her face. Her beautiful sea green eyes were brimming with tears, her cheeks red and wet, as well as her nose and her lower lip was trembling.

Confounded, Ross could only sweep his thumbs under her eyes, wiping her tears away.

“What are you talking about Demelza?”

“I lost the baby” she moaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. His arms immediately went to her waist and held her close to him, his body seeking hers was a constant between them, a pull that had been the motor of their lives since the day they had their first date five years ago.

Still, Ross could not understand what she was talking about, they had no baby…yet. She took her pills every day and never missed one. It didn’t make sense that she had lost anything really.

“Demelza my love, what baby? Did you have a bad dream? Is that why you’re up so early?” Sometimes she had such vivid nightmares that she would wake up screaming, a much hated souvenir from her life under the “care” of her father who used to beat her every day.

She groaned and lifted her head, looking him in the eyes

“I killed Julia!” she cried and turned in his arms to reach the counter behind her. Ross kept one arm around her waist and moved to see what was stressing his beloved wife so much.

There, wrapped in a red yarn hand knitted cozy, was the jar of sourdough starter named Julia.

Demelza had been reading and investigating about homemade bread since the early days of quarantine, stating that commercial yeast would be one of the first items that would be difficult to find along chlorine, toilet paper, flour and eggs. 

They had yeast in their house and she had been baking delicious bread and pastries with that, but a few days ago they were nearing the end of that package, and going out only to buy yeast had seemed unnecessary. So she began her quest to make a sourdough starter.

At first she would be feeding Julia and writing the process down on a notebook. He thought that making something new would be good for her, a distraction of sorts from the daily routine and the hard work they were doing.

But apparently, all her care was not enough, since Julia now had a layer of mold.

“Oh Ross, I forgot about her and forgot to feed her for…I don’t even know how many days!” she said “And I woke up thinking about her and now she is dead” She took a spoon from the drying rack and began to empty the starter on the trashcan. He smiled to himself and felt relief that at least it was something they could fix.

“It’s fine Demelza, you can make another one right?” he said and softly stroked her side to comfort her.

She sniffled once more and started to wash the jar in the sink “Yeah, I can. Is just..I hate to start again” she sighed and left the jar upside down on the rack.

She turned and smiled bashfully at him, chuckling a bit “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I lost it like that, is just flour and water” 

“It’s stress, we are on edge and it has to go out somehow” he said, reaching for her again, pulling her close and kissing her softly on her cheeks and then her neck, breathing in her scent, “We have been working too hard you know, surely you don’t need to be on the phone at seven thirty every day” he kissed her neck again, enjoying her sighs and how her body fitted his so perfectly.

“We managed most of the orders for the week last night anyway, the baskets are already packed and sanitized” she said. They were making baskets of vegetables, eggs and preserves they made, delivering to neighbors now instead of restaurants, and even with the help of Demelza’s brother Drake making the drive back and forth between Nampara and the town nearby, they had their hands full.

“It’s still early, we could sleep a bit longer” he said. Demelza hummed and sneaked her hands under his shirt, scratching his back lightly, making him shiver and moan lowly. She knew that was a weak spot for him.

She kissed his mouth while stroking his back and walking them out of the kitchen, laughing when they tripped over a chair. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling but not from tears this time. He smiled at her and walked them back to their bedroom.


End file.
